The Hobbit (film series)
''The Hobbit ''is a trilogy directed by Peter Jackson based on the novel of the same name by J.R.R Tolkien and serves as a prequel to ''The Lord of the Rings''. It starred with cast members included Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage, Evangeline Lilly, Luke Evans, Lee Pace, Benedict Cumberbatch, Aidan Turner, Dean O'Gorman, Stephen Fry, and Ryan Gage. Ian McKellen, Orlando Bloom, Cate Blanchett, Ian Holm, Christopher Lee, Hugo Weaving, Elijah Wood, and Andy Serkis reprised their roles as Gandalf, Legolas, Lady Galadriel, old Bilbo, Saruman, Elrond, Frodo Baggins, and Gollum respectively. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey was released on 14 December 2012. It was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on 19 March 2013 with its extended cut released on 5 November 2013. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug was released on 13 December 2013. It was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on 7 April 2014 in the United Kingdom and on 8 April 2014 in the United States. It's extended edition was released digitally on 21 October 2014, and 3 November 2014 in the United Kingdom, and 4 November 2014 in the United States, with 25 minutes of new material and original music. The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies was released 17 December 2014. it was released digitally on March 6, 2015 and on March 24, 2015 in the United States on DVD and Blu-ray were released. It's extended cut was released on Digital HD on 20 October and on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on November 17, 2015 in the United States and on November 23, 2015, in the United Kingdom. Summary Bilbo Baggins (Martin Freeman) lives a simple life with his fellow hobbits in the shire, until the wizard Gandalf (Ian McKellen) arrives and convinces him to join a group of dwarves on a quest to reclaim the kingdom of Erebor. The journey takes Bilbo on a path through treacherous lands swarming with orcs, goblins and other dangers, not the least of which is an encounter with Gollum (Andy Serkis) and a simple gold ring that is tied to the fate of Middle Earth in ways Bilbo cannot even fathom. Cast Thorin and Company * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins * Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield * Ken Stott as Balin * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * William Kircher as Bifur/Tom Troll * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Dean O'Gorman as Fíli * Aidan Turner as Kili * Mark Hadlow as Dori/Bert Troll * Jed Brophy as Nori * John Callen as Glóin * Peter Hambleton as Óin / William * Adam Brown as Ori Erebor. Lake-town and Mirkwood * Jeffrey Thomas as Thror * Athony Sher as Thrain * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman * Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town * Ryan Gage as Alfrid Lickspittle * John Bell as Bain * Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid * Mary Nesbitt as Tilda Returning Cast * Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins * Andy Serkis as Gollum * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Ian Holm as Old Bilbo * Christopher Lee as Saruman * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Bret McKenzie as Lindir Iron Hills, Rhosgobel, and Beorn * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast * Billy Connolly as Dain The Misty Mountains and Dol Guldur * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug/Sauron/Necromancer * Barry Humphries as Great Goblin * Manu Bennett as Azog * Lawrence Makoare and John Tui as Bolg * Ben Mitchell as Narzug * Allan Smith as Ragash * Stephen Ure as Fimbul * Kiran Shah as Goblin scribe * Stephen Ure as Grinnah * John Rawls as Yazneg Other * Jared Blakiston as Musical Elf * Andrew Fitzsimons as Elf * Cameron Jones as Thranduil's Lieutenant * Craig Hall as Galion * Robin Kerr as Elros * Eli Kent as Lethuin * Simon London as Feren Category:Film Trilogies